life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
Equine
"I do try my best...to not be the damsel in distress..." ''-Equine Grace'' Appearance Equine is a 23-year old female Simipour. Her body looks rather skinny and fragile. She has light cyan fur, pink and blue eyes, light blue skin, and pinkish "dye" on her hair. Because of her odd type, she grew pink stretchy blob-like arms with blue cells to help her grip on things. She may use her two stretchy antannae located on the top of her head that she can retract and detract anytime she wants. She wears a pretty pink shell bow and a pink anklet bracelet located on her upper right thigh. She appears to be short in size, and appears to shake and tremble a little as she stands or walk. When she's sad or thinks about her past experiences, she often cries and her face looks shadowed. Her voice is high-pitched and stuttering as she talks. Because of her ability and relatively cute appearance, she is often seen as an eye target for those who are attracted to her looks, hence putting her into more danger. Characteristics Equine sees herself as a city folk rather than a royal member. She would treat her position as just a label, and insist that she is equal among others. Behind her fragile-like personality, she bears cheerfulness and optimism. When she's around others who make her feel comfortable, she would be her happy jolly self. She would be a little more bold than usual, and be strong with her actions and words a little bit. But for the opposite, she would be more timid and nervous in speaking. Whenever she feels safe, she would be kind to others and wander around to search for beautiful sceneries to look at. Equine tends to get lost in her world, and because of that, she gets into danger often. She dislikes being dependent because it makes her think that she's just a nuisance to Avian and the others. She apologizes a lot and always says that she would better herself in the future. Equine would always act tough whenever she feels that she is going to cry, but she is secretly not happy about it. Interests/Disinterests *Equine used to have a crush on Avian during their school days, but when she left, they became just friends again. Things are awkward for them. *She loves fashion and beauty, but she focuses on being cute because she thinks she isn't experienced enough to be a fashionista star. *She likes to sleep after doing tiring works every now and then. She would grow comfortable lying down on something smooth or soft. *She likes trying new things and learning from others, which are some of the things that makes her feel free. *She dislikes talking about her personal incidents, and fears that talking about them would let others see her as an attention-seeker. *Equine has a fear of seeing violence, but despite being in a team that counts for that, she tries to face it with bravery. Movepools Equine - Water/Fairy - Simipour - Cute charm - 3 / 2 / 5 / 2 / 4 / 2 *??? *??? *??? *??? So far, Equine knows no moves, but she definitely knows about her ability. She plans to figure them out and learn some more from the help of The Fushigi. Team With no experience in fighting, Equine is the weakest in The Fushigi. She is only in the team for a temporary time just to learn from it's members. Brief History Equine is born without arms. Her mother died when she gave birth to her, leaving her father to the kingdom all to himself in command. Equine grew up inside the castle of Shell city. She was accompanied by her father, her butler, and three of her maids. She fears going outside because some pokemon might bully her, but she meets a visitor of the castle named Tiny, and they became really good friends. In the time of her early adolescence, a meteor came crashing down near the castle during midnight. Oddly, she was the only one who was woken up by it. The meteor's crash site was glowing so prettily that Equine had to go check it out. When she tripped and accidentally touched it, she became on odd type. The king ordered each of his doctor subjects to investigate her daughter's weird symptoms. All failed to identify, except for Equine's butler, who happens to know about the mutation well. He stated that if she goes to a special school, far beyond their kingdom, she may be able to cope with it well. It was a risky decision, but the king decided that it was the best thing that he could for his loving princess. Tiny and the three maids volunteered to guide her there with the help of a map given to them by the butler. When they arrived, and left Equine there, she was shy being in the atmosphere she never felt before. Days after that, she was bullied by other pokemon, making her fear come to a reality, but Avian came and stopped the act. Equine fell in love with him. She met Yana during class hours and had a small friendship. It was fine until she saw Avian hurting someone. She quit school and came back to her hometown. She learned how to use her new limbs all by herself, but she insisted that she doesn't want to learn any fighting moves. Equine refused to contact with any of her classmates. Many years later and the kingdom was invaded. The king and his subjects were no match against the invaders, and they were unable to call for help on the outer part of their land. Equine was locked in, alone in her cell, and was used as a love doll for the invaders. She was forced to evolve early, and was chained in to be abused. They would cast a certain spell on her for a while, which would force her to grow weak and hopeless. Hope arrived when The Fushigi and other teams fought the baddies. Many of them retreated to their lairs. Equine was saved by Avian when he found her. He broke the chains and freed her. The kingdom was saved and the king was very grateful for the teams that saved him and his daughter. Months after that, Equine decided to be away from home and learn a thing or two from The Fushigi. The process of being in the team was rough, but she managed to get in. Relationships/Family Equine's family is rather small but she doesn't mind being the only child. Bea Grace Bea is Equine's grandmother, father's side. She would sometimes visit Shell city to see her beautiful granddaughter and loving son, and attend royal events and parties. She gives wise and thoughtful advice to Equine. Sandy Grace Sandy is Equine's father and Shell kingdom's ruler. He raised her ever since she was an infant, and let her go to explore the world with the protection of The Fushigi, one of the teams that saved his kingdom. Pearl Grace Pearl is Equine's mother and Shell kingdom's former queen. She died when she gave birth to Equine. Bubby Butterscotch Bubby is Equine's personal butler. He would help the king with his work and give Equine company. Eris, Loli, and Lilac Corales Eris, Loli and Lilac are Equine's triplet maids. They would help Equine and the king, prepare food, and clean inside the castle. They are considered three of Equine's closest friends. Tiny Truder Tiny is Equine's pen pal. She gives Equine company through mail when she is away. Avian Pie Avian is Equine's former classmate and trainer. He teaches Equine how to defend herself and others. Yana Sage Yana is Equine's former classmate and roommate. Along with Avian, she also teaches Equine. Gallery grown equine.png|An early design of Equine (Grown up). Trivia *Equine's stretchy arms and antannae can shapeshift. *Equine's tail represents a wilted flower. *Equine actually means horse. *Equine is part of most of LOA's simipours that have their eyes open. *In her early designs of her younger age, she originally had yellow skin. *Her odd type was originally going to be Bug. *Pansearific says that Equine is a character tease for Simipour being called a "beauty symbol" in a Japanese art website called Pixiv. A particular user made Simipour look helpless and had stockholm syndrome. Equine's character brings out the irony to that exaggeration, for bringing the act of independence and broad personal learning from others. *Equine and Avian were originally going to be a canon couple in the early chapters of the series, but Pansearific had in mind that it wouldn't make any sense according to Equine's history. *So far, Equine is one of the fewest characters who have a character tease and argument. With her logic opposing to the fact that Simipour is not really a beauty symbol for pokemon. Category:Main characters Category:Water type Category:The Fushigi Category:Protagonist Category:Odd type Pokemon Category:Fairy type Category:Characters